


Drabbles, requests and shorts

by Abyssiniana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssiniana/pseuds/Abyssiniana
Summary: Sign the petition to make DreamWorks release the ending the showrunners wanted for Voltron season 8! Tweet me @_abyssiniana with proof that you did, and I'll write you a drabble





	1. Prompt: First look at the groom on wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @IamSizzlebutt on Twitter! Thank you for signing the petition! Share it around as much as you can!

Takashi Shirogane had seen a lot of remarkable things in his lifetime. 

Through the naive point of view of a child, he remembered being specially taken aback by the sight of a gigantic stuffed panda toy. A gift from his grandpa. At the time he wasn't aware that it was but a soothing present to encover a dark medical diagnosis and to reinforce the fact that everything was going to be okay. As a teenager, it had been the unknown to capture his fascination, a passion that guided him to adulthood with a metaphorical twist on his neck from looking up to the sky for so long. Galaxies and supernovas, the dream of traveling further than anyone before and to be the first man to peek over the edge of the Solar System. 

Takashi Shirogane had seen a lot of remarkable things in his lifetime.

But nothing, dear God, nothing ever surpassed the magnificence of the view that was Keith Kogane (to be Shirogane) in a red velvet suit, wild onyx-colored hair barely tamed into a loose ponytail, white teeth biting into the soft pink of his nervous lip as he walked to meet him down the aisle. The cosmos he had always looked up to were reflected - or perhaps permanently resided - in the indigo vastness of the infinity of his future husband's eyes. 

Takashi Shirogane had seen a lot of remarkable things in his lifetime. 

"How do I look?" Keith murmured, combing a strand of stubborn hair away from his eyes. 

But Keith Kogane held all the wonders of the universe within him.

"Stellar."


	2. Love confession + First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @rebelgirlmatrix on Twitter! Thank you for signing the petition! Share it around as much as you can!

Keith thought it would taste of flowers and mint bubblegum. He just kind of assumed so, well, how could he know beforehand, there was no manual for kissing and the physical repercussions it would bring on a poor boy like him. _~~Maybe if he searched online? Another day, perhaps.~~_

 

Instead it tasted of a mix of the ketchup flavored chips and overly sweetened soda they had just shared, it was nothing as poetic as books and poems and movies and love songs made it out to be. But he and Shiro were kissing, it was happening and it was in real time. He wondered, in the whim of a hushed second, if Shiro could feel his heartbeat in his tongue, when said heart was thundering inside of his chest, shaking awake every other organ in attempt to sound the general alarm inside his body, because  **_SHIRO WAS KISSING KEITH_ ** .

 

He only kind of wished he had been warned of the intensity that came with the encounter of two pairs of lips.

 

_ "You know, I should have said this before...” _ Shiro had begun, before the frontal clash of two trucks, read, the  **kiss** (which was still so hard to compute, his two last surviving braincells dancing in joy and also panicking at the same time, mayday mayday, Houston, we have a problem, ABORT ABORT, but also never, never stop,  _ never move away, never stop kissing me like that, Shiro, please-- _ )

 

_ “I love you too.” _


	3. Curtis refusing Shiro’s proposal because even he has eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @Kasilyn_S on Twitter! Thank you for signing the petition! Share it around as much as you can!

The past few months had been  _ incredible _ .

 

After the whole Earth defending thing and the journey to the confines of the unknown Universe in search for Honerva, crossing realities, reviving planets… He had passed out for most of that part because  _ wowee _ , that was a little intense for his blood pressure, but the security system footage of the Atlas had showed him all he needed to remember.

 

First of all, that alone was a lot to swallow, but the fact that he and Takashi Shirogane -  _ yes, the one he had been swooning over since their cadet days _ \- were dating… Well, that was the biggest thing Curtis ever had to shove down his own throat, literally and what not.

 

That got Curtis thinking, though. He loved Shiro, he did; how could he not love a man with such kindness, skill, power and looks? Heck, a few years back you’d catch Curtis proclaiming to be the president of Takashi Shirogane’s Garrison FC, sneakily taking pictures of the Golden Boy with his phone to use as a wallpaper, doodling hearts on the corner of his Calculus notebook with their initials.

 

And the thing is, a few years back Curtis would have said  _ yes _ so instantly Shiro wouldn’t even have to finish asking the question.

 

But a few years back, Curtis wasn’t aware of the bond between Shiro and his acclaimed best friend, Keith.

 

Throwing away the dream chance of being the other Mr Shirogane for the sake of Shiro’s happiness… He wished he could say it had been a tough decision to make. But the tuxedo he was wearing, the polished shoes he had borrowed from dad, the glass of champagne he was raising, those were all for Shiro’s happiness and he witnessed it at the wedding of Takashi and Keith Shirogane.

 

After all, Curtis adored Shiro too much to see him waste his life with someone he wasn’t truly in love with.


	4. I think I like him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @HadarSheith on Twitter, based off [this beautiful art piece](https://66.media.tumblr.com/fe3bae70d2b4fb61fc1a732b68473115/tumblr_pd05ssntwR1viev2vo1_1280.png) by my forever girl, [BlueyBlues](https://twitter.com/_blueyblues)  
> (THANK YOU FOR THIS ONE, HADAR, WE LOVE YOU)

The desert road is bumpy and Keith is kind of punching himself with the palm that holds his face, elbow barely supporting the weight of his head on the edge of the car window. Whatever really; he forces himself to accept that as some sort of punishment.

 

_ Serves him right for thinking about stupid things. _

 

Shiro’s arm hangs outside the window on the driver’s side, his fingers drumming over the cracking paint on the door as he whistles to the song on the radio. It had been a good day in the city but there was always some pain attached to bleeding sunsets with the solemn reminder that they had to go back to the base and into their separate quarters once this car came to a stop.

 

Keith would be escorted to his room, and Shiro would go back to his shared living space with  _ Adam _ .

 

There’s a hint venom in that thought, but Keith can’t bring himself to spit it back to Shiro. For a teenager in the bloom of age, the immense speed with which one fell in love could be considered a contamination, an imminent heart attack just waiting to happen in the form of a permanent lump at the bottom of his throat. It was only instinct to be this defensive when the source of this infection was right next to him, unaware of the virus that made it hard to breathe, arduous to think and impossible to sleep. For all the disgraceful butterflies that tore his stomach in half every time he heard his name in that voice--

 

“... Keeeith. You listening?”

 

“Hm.” A non-committal noise was the most he could manage of a reply. Anything to avoid looking at Shiro, because if he did he would just fall in love all over again.

 

“Something on your mind, buddy?”

 

For all the mistakes in the Universe, Keith did look at Shiro, only to find a pair of grey eyes behind dark sunglasses, alternating between him and the desert road ahead. He delayed his stare before allowing it to slide back to the desert landscape of the arid grounds of Arizona.

 

“... Not really.”

 

_ I think I like him. _


End file.
